


Dabble Prompts

by Music_Mandy1991



Category: Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Mandy1991/pseuds/Music_Mandy1991
Summary: https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/146902678083/drabble-challenge-1-150I shall be doing random dabbles from this numbered prompt bit from tumblr. This one is number 84 off this list





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on, baby, up to bed.”

Stacy walked downstairs to the lab. It was part of her nightly duties to make sure BOTH boys were in their beds. Now that Ford was back it was very easy to get Stanley into bed, but if Stanford was anything like he was in his youth. This was not going to be an easy task. She thought as she made her way towards the elevator. As it had creaked against itself she smiled getting in it. After it opened she shook her head. She had seen Stanford curled over his desk snoring.

“Come on, Baby, up to bed,”

Stacy said as she gently shook Stanford. She stepped back seeing him bolt up from his hunched over position. This was… Shaking her head she was trying not to give him power. Taking his hands in hers she began to gently stroke them.

“It’s just me Stanford. It’s me Stacy.”

Stacy said in a soft calming voice as she continued to stroke his hands. Running her thumb against each knuckle she tried her hardest to help calm him down. After a few moments of her touching him he looked into her eyes.

“Come on Stanford. It’s time to get you into bed.”

Stanford stood on his feet. Stacy instinctively wrapped her arms around him tight. He was going to know that no matter what she would still be here for him. In a content silence they made their way upstairs to get him into bed.


	2. Dabble Promot # 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The skirt is supposed to be this short?”

“The skirt is supposed to be this short?”

Stanford Pines looked at your attire. Today was the day you were going with Mabel and Dipper to a comic book convention. You were very thankful that you had managed to get a room and didn’t have to travel far. You had chosen to assume the role of Christine Chapel in your short blue medical skirt. You fiddle with your blonde beehive for a moment before finalizing its place on your head.

“Yes Stanford this is standard uniform.”

You reach up and adjust the com on his mustard yellow uniform. He was the great Captain James T. Kirk. You remember seeing pictures of him in this uniform back in collage. It made you smile to be able to see him in his pristine uniform. It was nice to still see his passion for the show after all these years.

“Well you’re lookin’ right sweet there toots.”

Stanley said giving you a once over. He was dressed as a very hairy Wolverine. Mabel had even helped him curl his hair into the traidional do. You chuckle at his response.

“Don’t be mean Grunkle Stan.”

“Yeah Y/N looks really good.”

Mabel and Dipper came out dressed as Wanda and Petro Maximoff.

“Thank you both. Are you ready?”

The twins nodded as did Stan.

“Well then…let’s go!”


	3. Prompt #83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can’t eat solids, only liquids until Thursday.”Can I please have some real food today Stacy?”

Can I please have some real food today Stacy?”

Stanford Pines had been lying in bed. Stacy knew that everyone was fairly beaten by Bill the worst of which was Ford. Shaking her head she looked down at the wrapped Ford. After Weirdmagedon she had done her best to make sure everyone was patched up. Ford had taken the most damage out of those in the house…the most physical damage any way. 

“You can’t eat solids, only liquids until Thursday. I need to know that the internal bleeding has stopped.”

“You aren’t as focused on the kids or…”

“There is a reason for that and you know it!” 

Stacy snapped. Her body began to tremble. She had tried to help Stanley but he couldn’t remember her. She was telling herself that Ford was far worse off but she knew it was because she couldn’t face Stan.

“I’m sorry Stacy. I k…”

“Do you really know? Know how it’s like to have the love of your life stripped away from you a second time? I lost you once…and had Stan to help me through it…Now…I look in his eyes and see everything he’s helped me through…and yet he has absolutely no idea who I am…”

Stacy began to cry. Ford without thinking twice rose from the couch and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pressing his body against hers he was trying to be a comfort. She turned her face into his chest and began to silently sob against him. 

“It will be okay Stacy.” 

“I hope you’re right Stanford…”


End file.
